


Надежда

by Mitsuki_Sipuha



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_Sipuha/pseuds/Mitsuki_Sipuha
Summary: Это уже напоминало лёгкое подобие мазохизма. Он прекрасно знал, что Канеки здесь нет и вряд ли он появиться в скором времени. Дома и в институте он не бывал уже давно, так с чего бы ему делать исключение для кафе? Но с другой стороны всегда существовала вероятность, что Канеки придёт в первую очередь сюда: место, где ему обязательно помогут.





	

Это уже напоминало лёгкое подобие мазохизма. Он прекрасно знал, что Канеки здесь нет и вряд ли он появиться в скором времени. Дома и в институте он не бывал уже давно, так с чего бы ему делать исключение для кафе? Но с другой стороны всегда существовала вероятность, что Канеки придёт в первую очередь сюда: место, где ему обязательно помогут.

Хидэ тяжело вздохнул и зашёл в «Антейку». Он уже давно не пытался догадаться кто из посетителей человек, а кто гуль, как раньше, когда только узнал, что кафе принадлежит гулям. Это уже не так важно, когда лучший друг пропадал неизвестно где. Хидэ был уверен, что кафе долгое время было закрыто, именно благодаря этой причине — новые друзья пытались спасти Канеки от кого бы то ни было. То, что «Антейку» вновь работает, одновременно могло значить, что всё завершилось удачно… а может и нет, но хотелось верить в лучшее.

Тоука появилась быстро и теперь пыталась изобразить улыбку, когда спросила, что он хочет заказать. Хиде её прекрасно понимал. Он бы на её месте тоже не был бы рад видеть живое напоминание о пропавшем друге. Рассчитывать на то, что она проговорится было глупо. Кто в здравом уме признался бы, что он гуль? Тоука продолжала играть свою роль и непонятно зачем расспрашивала о Канеки, хотя сама знала правду.

— А сюда он не приходил? — Стандартные вопросы, на которые они оба знали ответы, но которые они не могли не задать.

— Нет, — грустно качнула головой Тоука. — Но если он появится, вы узнаете об этом первым!

Хидэ с улыбкой благодарил, хотя прекрасно понимал, что если Канеки появится, то он узнает об этом последним. Особенно если Канеки так изменился, что не мог больше показываться на людях.

— Тоука-чан, у вас есть свободная минутка? — неожиданно спросил Хидэ, решив хоть немного разговорить грустную девушку. Тоука оглянулась по сторонам с явной надеждой, но Нишио лишь пожал плечами, заверяя, что справится и сам, в доказательство чего пошёл обсуживать новых клиентов. Видимо осознав, что отказаться будет не очень вежливо, она обречённо присела к Хидэ за стол.

— Знаете, Канеки всегда был молчаливым и предпочитал решать проблемы сам…

Если говорить начистоту, Канеки вообще старался избегать проблем, но если они возникали, то он упорно старался делать вид, что их нет, пока не становилось хуже. Может, и сейчас было так? Очень хотелось, чтобы Тоука сказала что-нибудь такое, за что можно было бы ухватиться и начать собственное расследование… Но она молча слушала, видимо сопоставляя два образа. Хидэ бы отдал многое, чтобы узнать каким его знала она, и каким он стал сейчас.

— Но может он тут был другим? — осторожно спросил он.

— Ничуть, — улыбнулась Тоука. — Он был точно таким же, как вы его описываете. Все проблемы предпочитал решать сам…

«Вот оно что… Значит, вы спасли его от чего должны были и он действительно просто ушёл. Сам». 

— Но знаете, — продолжила она, — думаю, где бы он сейчас ни был, он сможет справиться с этим и… вернуться. Да и не думаю, что он долго пробудет один. У него хорошо получается – находить друзей… 

«Находить друзей, значит. Что ж, это неплохо, если он не один», — улыбнулся Хидэ и отпил немного из своей чашки. Было бы неправильно мучить Тоуку и дальше, поэтому он, оставив деньги на столе и попрощавшись, направился к выходу. Всё что он хотел, он так или иначе узнал, поэтому оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что рано или поздно Канеки сам объявится. Надежда в любом случае умирает последней. 

«Не вздумай нарваться на следователей, дурачина…» — грустно улыбнулся Хидэ, в очередной раз глядя на фотографию на экране телефона.


End file.
